Saiyan Heritage
by FireNationPhoenix
Summary: Bra finds out about Vegeta's past as an evil saiyan prince much earlier than she should have thanks to Goku and Gohan


Vegeta was asked by Bulma to put Bra to bed since she was busy working on capsule corp business and didn't have the time to do it herself. Usually he would find her sitting on her bed waiting for either parent to come in and put her to bed but when he entered her room, she wasn't there. Vegeta felt that it was odd for her not to want to go to bed or say goodnight to him since he was everything to her. Vegeta called her name, looking all over the capsule corp building for her when finally, he remembered he could find her through sensing her ki. He made his way down the stairs to the kitchen. He could feel her ki right behind the closet door where the food was kept. Vegeta knocked on the door softly.

"Bra are you in there,?" he asked more gently than usual. No answer.

"Bra open the door, it's bedtime," he said more firmly. Still no answer.

"Open the door young lady!" Vegeta said in his gruff voice which he rarely used around her.

"NO GO AWAY!" Bra shouted from inside.

"Bra this is not like you, I'm telling you to open the door because something is clearly bothering you, please open that door so we can talk," Vegeta said more calmly. Bra finally relented and opened the closet door and allowing him to come inside. When Vegeta tried to pick her up to carry her to her room, she whimpered and shied from his touch. Vegeta didn't know what was going on with her. Was she afraid of him?

"Bra, I've never seen you act like this, please tell me why you won't come to me," Vegeta said softly. Bra looked up at her father and started to sob.

"Please talk to me Eschalot," he said, only using her saiyan name whenever he was really concerned. She looked up at him and sniffled.

"Y-you know how I-I went to play with Pan at Kakarot's today?" She asked, her voice shaky.

"Yes I know," Vegeta replied.

"I-I heard Kakarot and Gohan talking about you when they…" She teared up again.

"Bra what did they say?" Vegeta asked nervously. He had a feeling what she was going to say.

"They s-said that when they met you, you were a bad guy and you fought them and when your partner lost, you killed him," She sobbed. Vegeta's blood boiled at the thought of his princess overhearing those two discussing things she was way too young to know about.

"Bra, I was going to wait until you were older to talk about this stuff with you but I did make some bad decisions when I first came here, I'm a different man now thanks to your mother and brother. Did you hear anything else?," He asked her gently.

"I-I heard Gohan say that when you and Kakarot were fighting, he was about to beat you so you turned into a giant ape and tried to kill him," She replied, still shaky.

"I see," Vegeta replied. "Bra, if you think I'm going to turn into the ape and hurt you, that's not true because one, you need a tail to do it and mine is long gone, and two, I'm not that man anymore," Vegeta assured her.

"If you were a big ape, would you still love me?" She asked him shyly.

"Of course I would but you don't need to worry about that because it will never happen again," Vegeta replied, putting a hand on her back. "I'll never do anything to hurt you or anyone else in your family, the only people I'd hurt are those who would try to harm you," Vegeta continued.

"So you're not a bad guy?" Bra asked nervously.

"Not anymore," Vegeta answered. "You don't need to be afraid of me because I'll never let anything hurt you," Vegeta reassured her. Bra nodded in reply.

"Good because you're the strongest in the world," Bra yawned, clearly tired. Vegeta ruffled her hair as she giggled.

"I'm a saiyan prince after all," Vegeta stated proudly. He attempted to pick Bra up again and this time, she let him. He brought her to her room and placed her on her bed before sitting on it himself.

"Come here princess," He said, offering her a hug. Bra crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck while burying her face in his chest. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her as well. He rarely ever did this with her or anyone else but she needed it.

"That's my girl," He said softly, stroking her back.

"I love you papa," She whispered.

"You too princess," Vegeta replied before placing her back in her bed. After turning off her lights except the one night light in the corner and heading out to go back to the GR, Vegeta thought in his head about how much trouble Kakarot and his brat were going to be in for exposing his past to his daughter too soon.


End file.
